Dirty Little Secret
by PureBlood Vampira
Summary: Hermione is feed up being a certain dark witch's dirty little secret. So far this is a one-shot. I rated this fic M just to be on the safe side. There is a brief sex scene and a tad bit of language.


**Well, I was inspired to write this. Currently, it is a one shot, but I think if I have enough interest in the story I might add a few more chapters. If the opportunity to add more chapters presents itself I will try to write the chapters in a way that it could be the ending of the fic. I don't know I'll try. This is my first same-sex fic and my first Bella and Hermione together fic so please drop me a little review.**

Soft moaning could be heard in the dimly light room in the darkest and coldest corner of death eater occupied Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, my God! Please….more!" Hermione whispered softly and she was about to reach her second climax of the evening.

At the young woman's urging, Bellatrix increased her paced and changed the angle of her slender fingers as she moved them in and out of Hermione's core all the while she captured the girl's delicate flesh between her teeth. This caused Hermione to grip Bellatrix's curls tightly in hand as her eyes rolled back. She came with a shudder into Bellatrix's mouth which the dark witch eagerly drank. She relished in the taste of the young woman that lied eagle spread beneath. She enjoyed the taste of the Golden Girl on her lips.

Bellatrix liked to believe that it was personal gratification and the satisfying of her own needs that kept her from handing the girl over to the Dark Lord. That was part of the reason. She enjoyed the taste of the girl on her lips in a meeting. The Dark Lord thought he knew everything that was going on with his most faithful servant but he didn't.

As Hermione's ragged breathing slowed, Bellatrix moved up her smooth, curvy body and lay next to her. The two lovers lay beside each other in silence for close to an hour.

Hermione slowly sat up and grabbed the duvet and covered her breasts.

"I'm going to go now." Hermione said softly, barely above a whisper to Bellatrix who had rolled onto her side her back to Hermione.

"Bella, please," she leaned down and placed a light kiss on her shoulder then rose from the bed. Bellatrix abruptly sat up causing Hermione to jump slightly at the older woman's swift movements. She rose from the bed as well and snatched her dress from the floor and through it on in one swift motion. She then stood staring at Hermione with her hands folded across her chest.

"Is that what your generation does now?" Bellatrix asked huffing and tapping her front on the floor.

Hermione sighed and picked up her partially torn panties from the floor.

"Do what, Bella?"

"You know, fuck someone and then leave?!" Bellatrix screeched as she sat on the corner of the bed facing Hermione.

Hermione sighed and continued to dress, "you know that this is not what this is Bella. You know that I cannot stay!" she continued now with tears welling up in her eyes, "I have already stayed longer than I should have. If people knew…"

She was interrupted by an outburst from Bellatrix, "I am well aware of the consequences if people knew! What do you think would happen to me if the Dark Lord knew that the best friend of his most hated enemy was down the hall with me and I did not hand her over to him?"

Bellatrix jumped up from the bed and began to pace. Fully dressed now, Hermione walked over and put her arms around Bellatrix resting her forehead against the dark witch's.

"Maybe…" Hermione paused raising her head to look into Bellatrix's eyes, "you could come with me. I'm sure that if you and I explained this to Dumbledore and Harry they would understand. The Order would understand."

Bellatrix abruptly broke away from Hermione's embrace with disbelief written in every inch of her features.

"Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of Her Age, is really…stupid! How could you even get an idea such as that in that mudblood brain of yours? We will go and out ourselves as two lesbians to the wizarding world! That's just great!" Bellatrix said with as much venom and sarcasm that she could muster.

"I am sorry. I just thought…" Hermione said not masking the hurt she felt at hearing Bellatrix's statement.

"You're right. I am stupid," Hermione said letting the tears fall, "I am stupid for falling in love with you and for thinking that you felt the same. You don't care about me!" Hermione belted out between sobs. "I am just a past-time for you when you are on hiatus from killing the people that I love and that love me back!"

"Hermione…" Bellatrix said making a step toward her with her arms raised to embrace her. Hermione took a step back and held up her hand.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm going back and I am never coming here again! I don't want to see you! You are afraid and you are weak! I will no longer be your dirty little secret," Hermione looked around the foot of the bed for her wand.

"You know what!" Bellatrix yelled, "You are stupid for falling in love with me," before she could finish Hermione secured her wand and disapparated, "and brave, and brilliant and I love you… with all of my heart," Bellatrix whispered the last part into the candle light before she collapsed to her knees as sobs came to her in heaves.


End file.
